


Better Than Dinosaurs

by jpb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Dream, Coda, Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 13 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpb/pseuds/jpb
Summary: One of the visits the Winchester's and Jack makes to another world takes a turn for the better.





	Better Than Dinosaurs

Dean went first every time they traveled. If it was bad in the next world he turned right back around and Jack closed the door behind him. He could close them easy enough, open them when he had the strength. Controlling where they opened to, he couldn’t figure out. 

They were on their 10th or 11th trip, they lost count around the time they found dinosaurs. They had been preparing and going between hunts, only the ones they couldn’t say no to. Making only enough time between for Jack to power up.

They wanted to find their mother, make sure she was okay. Hoping she had made it to someone who would help in that messed up world full of war. Bobby or another hunter would see she was an asset to their cause.

Jack wanted to find his father. Lucifer had taken the one thing away from him his mother had promised, the Angel. The one that was supposed to guide him to do right had been taken. His funeral was one of the first things he experienced once the brothers gained his trust. He had to settle for the humans as his guides, not as strong as an angel, but just as good if not better. 

The three worked well together. Driven by the need for revenge and the hope of finding Mary, they knew what was needed as they traveled. Save Mary, kill the devil. 

Dean always went first, “just in case it goes south,” He insisted every time. 

The golden light that floated away forming into the doorway to another world was warm. Dean reached out and then the next moment he stood in a field of green grass at his feet and blue sky above. 

Looking around, he knew it was not the same place his mother was, too many colors, no dead bodies.

... but since he was here, and it was nice, he could stay a while, see what made this world special. 

Puffy white clouds in the blue sky made shadows on the ground that slowly moved as the wind blew slightly. If he was here more than 2 minutes his brother and Jack would join him. He wished they had packed a picnic. 

He shut his eyes when a warm breezed passed. Even with his eyes closed he could see shadows passing over him, separated by bright warm sun. 

He thought he heard the sound of grass crunching close so his eyes flew open and he faced that direction ready to see his brother or Jack looking back. 

It was neither though. Two blue eyes stared back from only a foot away. The face of his best friend, one he had only seen in dreams for weeks. Castiel’s face was full of confusion, brow knitted and tilted to the side. His eyes looked into Dean’s, boring into them with intensity Dean realized he missed. 

Dean took a half step back, keeping eye contact because there were no other options. 

“I felt you as soon as you arrived.” The Angel took a step closer, making the space between them even smaller than before. “ How did you ...?”

Dean didn’t move only tracked the other eyes with his own. This vessel was Jimmy, old tan coat, blue tie and all. It had to be Cas he thought, no other being was ever able to look at him this way, but just to be sure he opened his mouth to say his name, “Cas?” The same thing he had been saying silently in prayer for weeks, came out as a question. 

As he said it, the blue eyes fell, landing on his lips and staying there for a moment. The movement was one that he was familiar with, the same urge that always accompanied it hit him. Move in, close the space, hug him, kiss him, say his name, tell him that you love him. Just like every other time though he stood still, the what ifs and fear standing in the way. 

The difference this time though was that the other party did not stay still. Cas leaned in, warm lips closing over Dean’s, hands wrapping around his sides under his green jacket and shirt. Dean didn’t stop him, hands moving up to rest on the tan coat then moving to Castiel’s neck. 

It was a first kiss, but Dean knew it was also familiar too. 

When they finally broke the kiss, neither let go of the other. Just looked at the other with hope and wonder.

“You died, you were gone, how did you come back? I always knew you would find a way.” Cas held on tight still. Looking at Dean with the same amazed confused look. Dean understood it was how one with faith would look at a miracle. 

That moment, from behind him he heard the question asked again,”Cas?” 

Sam stood by the doorway, Jack at his side, question and confusion all over his face. 

Cas looked to the taller brother then to Jack who watched silently from farther back.” Sam, you are here too.” His eyes didn’t move back to Sam though, instead settled in the stranger, who he knew in an instant what he was. 

“A nephilim, that is how you’re here,” He stated turning his eyes back to Dean, “You're not from here are you.”

Dean answered by shaking his head no. Then cleared his throat and quietly added, ”Where we’re from, you died, I couldn’t save you.” 

“Here you gave yourselves over to Micheal,” and then looked at Sam,”and you Lucifer.” He then reached out and took Dean face in his hands. “ I promised myself I would never let you go again if I found you.”

Dean reached up and covered the Angel’s hands with his own,” Me too Cas, me too.”


End file.
